Jim Hawkins Love
by NekoKisses
Summary: Just a short one shot in the view of a girl who's in love with her best friend, Jim Hawkins, and how she deals with him going to Treasure Planet and what happens when he comes back. Warning, fluff and OOCness!


**Rain: Hi! I'm Rain, known as NekoKisses, and I recently re-watched Treasure Planet and thought that a little one-shot wouldn't hurt. Please give me some feedback on this, I would really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy it. And thanks for reading :)**

**Oh, and if there is any confusion on how to pronounce Naida's name, it's pronounced like Nay-dah. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**

* * *

Jim Pleiades Hawkins wasn't just some ordinary boy to Naida Leanne Jones. No sir he was not. He was much more than that. He was her best friend, her partner in crime, her protector, and her crush. It was positive. Jim Pleiades Hawkins was no ordinary boy. And to Jim, Naida was no ordinary girl. She was his best friend, his partner in crime, his constant damsel in distress, (not that he minded, though, because as many times as he saved her, she saved him two times over) and his one true love. That he would always be sure of.

To Naida, Jim Hawkins was her hero. She loved everything about him. The way he gave her a helpless puppy dog look whenever she was mad at him, because he knew she would instantly forgive him. And way his brown hair was always a mess, as if he just got out of bed. And the way he always had that devious glint in his green eyes whenever he wanted her to 'live a little'. And on couldn't forget the way he always made her laugh with one of his stupid jokes whenever she was down. Or the way he hugged her after his dad left, and his mom was a total wreck. And his determination, the very thing that fueled him every day. Yep, Jim Hawkins was no ordinary boy. She was her prince, her hero, and the very person who passed her thoughts every second of every moment of the day, whether they were near each other or not.

To Jim, however, Naida was just plain amazing. The way her sleek black hair fell over her shoulders, landing just below her shoulder blades in the most perfect way. And the way her eyes were so blue that they were practically violet. She drives him insane, whether she knows it or not. He had no idea what first attracted him to her. Maybe it was the way she could always find a reason to smile, and make him smile, no matter how bad things were. Or maybe it was even the way she helped around the house daily, because of how sick her mother could get. Maybe it was the way she tended to be so stubborn with everything, even though they both knew five minutes later, when he started using his puppy dog face, that she would cave and let him drag her into anything he wanted. Yep, Naida Leanne was no ordinary girl. She was his princess, his heroine, and the one person who he could never get off of his mind.

* * *

"Jim Hawkins! I refuse to let you get me in trouble again!" I exclaim, swatting my best friend, and secret crush, Jim over the head. He laughs, and my heart seems to stop. I blush and look away, going back to sweeping my porch. Jim lives at the Benbow Inn, not far from where I live. He visits me often, and I do the same to him.

"Aww come on Naida! Please!" He says, giving me a puppy dog face, his eyes wide and pleading. I close my eyes and shake my head.

"Nope! That will _**not**_ work on me this time! Mother is sick again and I can't stress her anymore!" I say sternly. His eyes seem to get wider, if possible. I try to look away as her sticks out his bottom lip, but he just goes in front of me again.

"Please!" He whines. I laugh.

"Not the voice! And not the lips! Oh Jim! Don't you dare try to make your eyes go wider! My answer is a firm no!" I laugh. Every time I turn away he follows. I groan.

"Jim!" I exclaim, swatting at him. He laughs, and my heart seems to stop again.

"Yes?" He asks, stopping the face and his voice back to normal. I sigh, and place the broom against the wall. Wiping off my dirty old dress I give him a look.

"Jim Hawkins. You are an absolutely despicable boy, convincing me to do something so dangerous" I say. He smiles and puts at arm around my shoulder. I blush again.

"Naida we've solar surfed a million times before. You have to trust me." He says. I sigh.

"Trusting you is exactly what got me on probation Jim" I point out. He laughs.

"Did you have fun?" He asks. I smack his shoulder.

"That is beside the point!" I exclaim. He shakes his head, and takes his arm from my shoulder and sticks his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I guess that doesn't matter. Now come on, slip on your shoes and we'll go" He smiles. I roll my eyes. Going over to the door I slip on my worn brown ballet flats and open the screen door. Slipping on a woven sunhat I decide to tell my mother where I'm going.

"I'll be back later mother!" I call into the house, before closing the screen and over to Jim, who's waiting at the end of my porch. He looks me over and raises a brow.

"What?" I ask. He laughs again and shrugs.

"Nothing, it's just, you're going to go solar surfing in a dress?" He asks. I look down at what I'm wearing. It's a beige dress, with mix matched patches here and there. I look back at him and shrug.

"It's not like it matters. Nobody is going to see except you, and it's not like you mind right?" I ask. He rolls his eyes and takes lead, grabbing my hand to pull me along. A small blush graces my cheeks.

* * *

"Okay. You ready?" Jim asks. I roll my eyes.

"Oh please Jim. Like you said earlier, we've solar surfed about a million times. I've been ready since the first time we tried this" I say. He rolls his eyes at me, and turns. Something falls out of his pocket, and I pick it up. Curious, I see what it is.

"Jim Hawkins!" I gasp, "When did you take this picture of me?" He turns, and looks at the picture I'm shoving at him. It's of me, sitting on the roof of my house. My hair is being blown behind me by a breeze, as is the yellow sundress I'm wearing. I have my brown ballet flats on, and an old sunhat of mine too. I have a smile on my face, and I'm looking out at nothing, you can clearly tell I'm daydreaming. He smiles at me.

"Oh that? It's just something I keep for good luck. I took it about a year or two ago" He says. I blush.

"You keep a picture of me for good luck?" I ask. He laughs, and grabs the picture gingerly. Giving it a prolonged look he puts it back in his pocket.

"Of course I do. It's always on me." He says. My heart skips a beat. I shake my head.

"You are no ordinary boy Jim Pleiades Hawkins." I say, my lips turned up in a smile. He laughs, and turns back.

"And you, Naida Leanne Jones, are no ordinary girl. Now come on and hop on behind me." He says, getting on the solar board. I roll my eyes, and get on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You better not get me in trouble again" I warn. He laughs, and starts the board. I have to hang on to my hat with one hand.

"No promises" He says, before we go full speed.

* * *

"Are you their mother ma'am?" The police bot asks Sarah. She sighs and nods her head.

"Yes. I'm Jim's mother, but I'm also Naida's guardian. Whatever they did, I'm sorry. And it won't happen again." She says, taking us both by the shoulder.

"They were solar surfing in a restricted area, resulting in a violation in their probation and confiscation of their solar boards." The bots say. I almost scoff. It wasn't _that _serious. They exchange a few words with Sarah before leaving. She gives the both of us a look.

"Naida Leanne. I thought I told you not to let my son drag you into anything crazy again" She scolds. I nod.

"I'm sorry Sarah. Thank you for not making them go to my mother." I say. She sighs and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"You go on home to her now, I need to talk with my son" She says. I nod, before leaving. Running quickly before it rains I make it home. With a heavy, tired sigh, I trudge to bed.

* * *

I wake up to the phone ringing. Who could possibly be ringing this early in the morning? Picking the phone up, I make sure mother hasn't awoke. She needs her rest.

"Hello?' I ask.

"Naida?" A familiar weary voice asks. I wake up instantly.

"Sarah? Is something wrong? Why are you calling at midnight?" I ask. I hear her give a weak laugh.

"I'm fine Naida. Jim is too, since I know you were wondering. Listen, pirates came to the Inn and burned it to the ground. We're staying with Delbert though." I gasp, and hurry to the window. I watch as police bots hose down the ashes of the inn.

"Oh Sarah! I can't believe it! Pirates? Are you sure?" I ask. She then replays in great deal what's happened the past few hours that I slept through. I shake my head the entire time, glancing every so often at the burned down inn, as if it's about to rebuild itself and Sarah and Jim will pop out of nowhere and yell 'Surprise!' As you must suspect I am disappointed with the results of my wish.

"Well, where's Jim? Can I talk to him Sarah?" I ask, curious about the sphere she's told me about.

"Well, you see, Naida, Jim isn't here." She says, before explaining why he isn't there. By the time she finishes, tears are already welling in my eyes.

"And he just left? Without saying goodbye? Are you sure?" I ask. How could Jim just leave without goodbye? Ever since the day we've been born we've been inseparable, not even being able to be away from each other for an hour without saying goodbye. Now he's going to be gone for months, if he dies the rest of my life, and he didn't even say goodbye. It's heartbreaking.

"Well, that's actually the reason I called. He wanted me to tell you he said goodbye, and that he has some picture on him for good luck, and to remind him of you." She says. Tears stream down my face as I give a big smile. He did say goodbye. Not directly, but it's comforting he thought to tell him mom to say it to me for him. And the picture. He said he's taking my picture for good luck.

"Thank you for doing what he asked Sarah. I appreciate it. If you would give me Delbert's address? I'll come over there as soon as I get dressed to help you with everything." I say. She gives me the address and I write it down before slipping it in my pocket. I give her a quick goodbye before writing mother a note, putting on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, slipping on my ballet flats, and running out of the house.

* * *

"You mean he's coming home tomorrow?" I ask Sarah, practically jumping up and down with excitement. She nods, and gives me a huge hug.

"Jim is finally coming home" She says. I let a few tears of joy fall down my cheeks as I let the information sink in. Jim. Jim is finally coming home. Jim is alive. He made it. He found treasure planet.

* * *

Sarah helps me into a strapless knee-length white dress. As Sarah puts a black sash around my waist I slip on the black bracelet Jim gave me for my tenth birthday. I smile at the memory, and put on some black mary janes. I give Sarah a small smile as she puts my hair in a braid that goes down to my mid-back. It's grown longer since Jim left. I wonder if he'll like it. I turn to Sarah. She gives me a smile, putting a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

"You look beautiful. No wonder you're name means water nymph. Because-" I cut her off.

"They're one of the most beautiful water creatures any man had ever seen" I smile. She nods and gives me a hug.

"Now, let's go get Jim back" She says, before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the house.

I stand next to Sarah, the both of us looking through the crowd for the one person we've both been waiting months to see. That's when Sarah turns around, a hand being placed on her shoulder. Jim. He hugs his mother, who's practically in tears. There are four people behind him, Delbert, a robot, a small pink floating blob, and a woman I've never met before. Then Jim lets Sarah go, and turns to me. Coming up to me, he gives me a smile. I give him one back, before raising my hand and slapping him across the face. Everyone flinches. Jim just laughs.

"I should've expected that" He says. I then smile, and leap into his unexpecting arms, kissing him with full force. He kisses back, and I find my arms wrap around his neck while his wrap around my waist. Pulling away I give him a smile.

"I hate you, Jim Pleiades Hawkins, with every bone, fiber and cell in my body. You're the worst person in the universe and I hate you. I hate the way your messy brown hair parts down the middle, I hate your green eyes that seem impossible to look away from, I hate how you can make me do anything you want me to anytime you need me to, but most of all, I hate how you always seem to make me love you, no matter where you go, or what you say or do." I say. He smiles.

"I love you, Naida Leanne Jones, with every bone, fiber and cell in my body. You're the most amazing girl in the whole universe and I love you. I love the way your black hair frames your face perfectly. I love the way your blue eyes are practically violet, and seem to draw me in with a single glance. I love the way you're like putty in my hands whenever I give you the face. But most of all, I love the way you say you hate me, no matter how much you love me" He laughs. I smile and roll my eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me again Hawkins" I whisper. He laughs and obliges. Breaking from the kiss, he takes my hand and turns to the others. He introduces Captain Amelia, Ben, and Morph. I smile and give them wave, a small blush gracing my cheeks. I can't believe we just say that in front of everybody here. It's romantic, but embarrassing at the same time.

"Um, hi. It's nice to meet you. I guess you could call me Jim's girlfriend" I say. To my surprise, Morph turns into a smaller version of me and repeats what I've just said. I raise an eyebrow at Jim, who just gives me the 'I'll tell you later' look.

* * *

I watch as Ben carries about a dozen chocolate cakes and starts serving everybody, giving me mine last. I smile and thank him. He leaves, and I set down my cake. Going over to Sarah I start to chat with her. It's been a while since Jim found treasure planet. He told me the story the night he came back, telling me about Silver and Arrow and how he escaped. He even told me how he lost the picture of me during the explosion, which he apologized for many times, even though I insisted it was fine. That night, to my despair, he mother actually took a picture of us sleeping together and gave it to him the next morning. We've been together ever since. He still refuses to give up the picture, however.

"Jim!" Sarah gasps as Jim enters, looking very fresh and proper. I give a smile to him, and go over to him. He smiles back at me and gives Sarah and I a hug, before planting a kiss on my forehead. I playfully smack his arm. He laughs, and his mother pulls him into dancing. I watch as everyone has fun, leaning against the wall. With a sigh, I walk outside for some air. Sitting on the steps I smooth out my dress. It's the same one I wore when he came back. I smile at the memory, not noticing someone's joining me until I'm startled by a hand on my shoulder. I look to see Jim.

"Why aren't you inside having fun?" I ask, giving him a kiss. He smiles.

"I could be asking you the same thing." He says. I laugh.

"I just needed some air" I say, leaning on him. He puts an arm around my shoulder. I smile and wrap my arms around his middle loosely.

"Come on, tell me what it really is" He says. I roll my eyes.

"It's nothing. Really." I say. He gives me the face. I laugh and shake my head. Even though he's completed the academy he still acts like a child.

"Tell me. Please" He says, using the voice. I roll my eyes.

"Ugh. That's not fair. You used the face _**and **_the voice. Totally unfair" I laugh.

"Please!" He says, his eyes getting bigger. I groan.

"Okay! Okay! Just no more of the face!" I laugh, before my features soften "Tell me Jim, do you love me?"

"Of course I do" He laughs, giving me a kiss to prove it. I smile as he pulls away.

"Will you promise to never leave me?" I ask. He laughs.

"I promise. Now what's this about?" He asks.

"Impatient" I cluck my tongue. He laughs.

"Tell me. Is it another guy?' He asks. I shake my head.

"No" I say. He thinks.

"Are you going to have to leave somewhere for a while?" He asks. I laugh.

"No." I say. He gives me a look, but I still won't give it away that easily.

"Are you pregnant?" He asks hesitantly. I roll my eyes.

"Not sure yet. The tests come back in a week." I reply sarcastically.

"Well I give up." He laughs. I smile and shake my head.

"Well, then I'll give you a hint. What does every girl want when they grow up?" I ask. He gives me another strange look but plays along.

"A husband. Kids. Money. Maybe an affair depending on the woman" He replies. I laugh and smack his shoulder.

"Well, I don't want an affair" He lets out a relieved sigh, "And I'm fine with money right now. That last question pretty much put aside the kids thing for a while." I say. He smiles, and brings me closer to him.

"Okay then. Let's get married. Then after the wedding we'll have kids." He says. I smile and give him a kiss.

"Took you long enough" I joke. He laughs and looks me dead in the eye.

"So?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow.

"So what?" I ask. He rolls his eyes.

"Will you marry me Naida?" He asks. I smile and give him a kiss.

"I wouldn't want anything more." I whisper. He laughs.

* * *

**Rain: Aww! How sweet! I really hope you guys liked this. Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
